


Just take my heart out, that'd make it better

by witch_blades



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_blades/pseuds/witch_blades
Summary: They like each other, but as much as they try, they can't do much about it.





	Just take my heart out, that'd make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Just Take My Heart Out, That'd Make It Better [授翻]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978099) by [RSGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS)

> I haven't written shit in forever. Just couldn't find any inspiration. Hopefully this will be the new start to many others.

Colson felt guilty anytime he was around Dominic, and that was starting to put a strain on their friendship. He knew that Dominic was into men as much as he was into women, but based on previous experience, Colson wasn’t really his type. He felt like a creep; the amount he thought about him had easily crossed into high school crush territory, so his only solution was to avoid Dominic as much as possible. This didn’t help, and Colson felt as if he was going through withdrawals. He would deal with the fluttering in his stomach, all the smiles he had to hide, as long as he could see his friend.

Dominic was confused by Colson’s sudden absence. Colson went from spending nearly every waking moment with him to talking to him once a week in a matter of days. He worried it was because of his careless attitude surrounding affection with his straight male friends. Colson had never expressed an issue with it; Dominic would lay his head on Colson's shoulder, cling to him during horror movies, and had even said goodbye with a friendly peck on the cheek on multiple occasions, but Colson never drew away, never expressed discomfort.

Dominic had to work hard to not be more affectionate than that, because, well, have you seen Colson. It was no secret to anyone Dominic worked with that he was very interested in him, but Colson was straight, and he had no interest in pushing his luck. Luckily less than a week went by before Colson couldn’t take it anymore. He texted Dominic a formal and casual message about wanting to hang out, and before they knew it they were on a couch in Colson’s otherwise empty bus sharing a bottle of unlabeled alcohol they’d found under the seat.

This time Dominic was much more physically distant, and Colson really missed the affection. He told a corny joke and used the laugh as an attempt to get closer; an excuse to touch him. Dominic wondered if Colson was trying to be affectionate, or if it really was just a joke. He tested this by, leaning into Colson’s shoulder, knowing he could blame it on being more drunk than he was if he needed to. Colson didn’t pull away in the slightest; in fact he let his arm draped along the back of the couch fall to Dominic’s shoulder.

The silence was comfortable, they both wanted to get closer, but didn’t want the movement to ruin it. It was Dominic who moved first, resting his hand on Colson’s knee. The action did cause a shift, but not out of alarm. Colson turned, looking Dominic right in the eyes. He contained a smile the best he could, nervousness bubbling in his stomach, so tempted to lean in. The courage was building, and just as he began to close the gap, they heard the rattle of the bus door. They separated themselves, cleared their throats, acted as if nothing had happened.

Colson was embarrassed, and very disappointed. He had exposed how he felt, or at least what he was willing to do, without getting any confirmation from Dominic. He kind of wished he could just sink into a hole and not come out until Dominic had forgotten all about it. However, he was not about to avoid Dominic again, he had missed their friendship far too much.

Dominic was shocked. He had confirmation that Colson was completely okay with the typical affection he gave him, and possibly far beyond that. He cursed Slim for walking in when he did, because this once fairy tale idea of being with Colson had potential to be a reality. He wanted to find an excuse to be that close to Colson again, without needing to make anything awkward with discussion of their last encounter. He decided to invite him to listen to an idea he had, which was true, but it would also give them quite a bit of time alone together. Colson accepted, and they arranged to meet on Dominic’s bus.

By midnight they were drinking and had forgotten any events that come before this moment. This time the comfortable silence had been substituted by light conversation; typical jokes amongst friends. The main difference being Dominic’s head in Colson’s lap. Colson mindlessly let his hands wander through his friend’s hair, both of them buzzed and giggly. Colson had been suggesting crazy “what-if’s” for the past twenty or so minutes, and Dominic listened and laughed over his hilarious ideas. It wasn’t until he landed on the last one that Dominic actually spoke up.

“What if the amount of money people made depended on how attractive they were?” Dominic cleared his throat and rolled to face Colson.

“You’d be rich.” Colson’s face turned bright red, Dominic sat up, smile plastered on his face. He leaned in halfway, waiting for Colson to close the gap. They were snapped out of their trance when Colson’s phone rang, and it wasn’t a call he could simply ignore; his daughter.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move!” Colson held his hands in front of him, gesturing for Dominic to stay put. He rushed out of the room as he answered, and that’s the last thing Dominic remembered seeing before falling asleep.

When Colson came back into the room, less than twenty minutes later, he was disappointed to see Dominic had passed out on the couch. Despite feeling like he’d missed an opportunity, he couldn’t help but fawn over him as he slept. He grabbed his blanket from his bunk, draped it over him, and made his way to his own bus. He had trouble sleeping that night, but this time, out of anticipation for what tomorrow held.

They were back to their original routine, spending every waking hour together. They were hardly ever alone but made up for it the best they could. They’d make any excuse they could to touch each other, and every touch lingered. It wasn’t until that night that they got a moment alone together. This time, Dominic had climbed into Colson’s lap. It was blatantly affectionate, both of them relatively sober. Colson didn’t want to rush anything, they had all night.

He just let himself admire Dominic, take in this nearly perfect moment while it lasted. Every time they looked at each other both of them smiled wider than the time before. Colson couldn’t stand it anymore, putting his hand on the back of Dominic’s neck. Dominic wanted to savor the feeling, closed his eyes for just a moment, his grin returning. Colson straightened his back, preparing to close any space between them. Their eyes locked, they could hear each other’s heartbeats, hear each other’s nervous breathing.

Both their stomachs dropped when they heard the door rattle once again. Dominic turned to see who was coming in, but Colson pulled him back to meet his eyes, bringing their lips together. He had attempted this many times and he was not going to miss this opportunity again. Dominic was surprised at first, caught off guard, but quickly relaxed, bringing his hands to Colson’s hair. Whoever had come in had left, and they had no clue if they had seen anything or  
not; they didn’t care. Colson ran his hands along Dominic’s sides, he wished they were somewhere more comfortable. However he couldn’t complain; this was everything he wanted.

When they pulled away for the final time, no less than twenty minutes later, they were breathless, both grinning wider than ever before. Dominic dropped his head, resting it on Colson’s shoulder. He suggested they go to bed, mumbling into Colson's neck. When Colson protested, saying he wasn’t ready to leave yet, Dominic quickly reassured him that he meant together.


End file.
